Wolf
'Wolves '(sometimes mistaken as dogs) are creatures that can be found in Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition. You can tame wolves by giving them a bone, although you may occasionally need more than one. Giving a tamed wolf any kind of meat will instantly put them into "love mode" (as long as they are at full health). When two wolves are put into love mode, they will run into each other and "kiss" for a while. Finally, a wolf pup will appear (up to a limit of 11 tamed wolves). Wolf pups are bred tame. After they are tamed, they will follow you, but in a wandering motion. If you and your wolf become too far apart, the game teleport bring them aside you. When your dogs follow you, if you're attacked or you attack a mob or enemy, the wolf will join in and help kill it. The health of your wolf is shown by the height of its tail. The higher the tail is in the air, the more health it has. Feeding them makes them regain their health. They will eat any kind of meat, raw or cooked. They are able to eat rotten flesh without getting sick. They will not eat/breed with bones once tamed. Trivia *A tamed wolf is easily identified by the collar worn around their neck and its changed eyes. However do not mistake the red angry eyes as a friendly wolf following you. These are hostile. *You can dye their collars different colors as of TU14. The default is red. *They will rise up to come to your aid during a fight if they are near you whilst fighting. However they won't fight Creepers unless it has low health. *Generally it takes a little nudge to urge them to maneuver out of your way. *Wolves cannot enter the Nether or the End (If wolf/dog goes through end portal it will just fall in to the lava and die), in contrast to the PC version, whereas they can move freely in any place. *Pressing the right trigger at a tamed wolf will hit them. This will slightly injure the wolf, however they do not retaliate/attack as untamed wolves would. *It is not wise to attack an non-domestic wolf when they are close to their pack. They are very similar to Zombie Pigmen, as striking one will cause all of them to attack the player. *The player can make a tamed wolf sit in one place by centering the cross-hair on them and pressing the left trigger with something that is NOT wolf food. The wolf will stay in the same place until the left trigger is used on them once more. *Wolves will not attack Creepers unless they have really low health. *If you have a pet Wolf and kill an untamed Wolf, your Wolf will become untamed and attack you, but this is rare. *Baby wolves cannot swim in deep water, as they will drown. *Tamed wolves don't attack sheep. ' ' Wolf Art Wolf art 4.jpg Wolf art 3.jpg Wolf art 2.jpg Wolf art 1.jpg Wolf art 5.jpg wolf art 6.jpg Wolf art 7.jpg Wolf art 8.jpg Wolf art 9.jpg Wolf art 10.jpg 120px-Little_Puppy.png|Baby Wolf Category:Mobs Category:Animals Category:Neutral Category:Tameable